


20. Conejos

by Jeguabito



Series: Fictober 2019 [20]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Related, Gen, día de campo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeguabito/pseuds/Jeguabito
Summary: Luxanna Crownguard se embarcó en una misión que no salió del todo bien. Ahora se ve forzada a escapar con el que era su objetivo: Sylas de Dregbourne, el fugitivo más peligroso del reino de Demacia.





	20. Conejos

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es parte de una historia que me ronda la cabeza desde hace mucho. Básicamente, Lux decide infiltrarse en el grupo de rebeldes que lidera Sylas, alegando que está harta de los métodos de los demacianos. Cuando parece que va a completar la misión algo sale mal y acaba escapando con Sylas.................  
.........Y PARA NADA LOS SHIPPEO, QUÉ VA, EN ABSOLUTO.
> 
> P.D.: Llevo mucho tiempo jugando al LoL, lo lamento.

El invierno no había llegado a los valles que se encontraban entre Demacia, Noxus y Freljord, esa tierra de nadie por la que peleaban el reino y el imperio. Lux no había estado nunca tan lejos de casa, siendo la primera vez que salía de territorio demaciano. Tampoco eran unas vacaciones: el ritmo casi frenético que mantenían ella y Sylas se encargaba de recordarle que se encontraban a la fuga.

No sabía cuántos días exactos llevaban viajando. Piroestela estaba cansado y Lux tenía intención de pedirle a Sylas que se detuvieran a descansar ese mismo día. La yegua de Sylas también estaba a punto de derrumbarse, agotada por el extenuante paso que marcaba el fugitivo.

Lux sabía que no tenía por qué estar ahí. Sylas se lo había buscado solo, y en el fondo ella también. La misión había salido fatal: había intentado infiltrarse en los rebeldes liderados por Sylas y había fracasado justo al final, cuando permitió que Sylas la salvase de un ataque de los soldados de su propia patria. Porque sí, había sido una infiltrada y los soldados _ tendrían _ que haberlo sabido, pero estaba dispuesta a perder la vida por la misión que le habían encargado desde palacio, aunque su hermano y su tía estuvieran totalmente en contra de su implicación en semejante empresa. Sí, había sido Sylas de _ motu proprio _ el que se había interpuesto entre ella y la flecha, pero ella le había dejado hacerlo. Y a ojos de Demacia eso la hacía una traidora, como él.

También sabía que Sylas intuía que su acercamiento a la causa de los magos contra la represión demaciana no había surgido de su corazón. Ella no se lo había dicho directamente, pero Sylas no era tonto. Su actitud tras la huida había hablado por ella. Bueno, y dicha actitud era la única que había _ hablado _, porque ellos habían intercambiado cerca de diez palabras en los cuatro días anteriores. El hombre se estaba recuperando de una herida de flecha y ella se sentía más y más culpable, tanto hacia Demacia como hacia el prófugo, así que ninguno se sentía propenso a entablar conversación. Lux era una persona habladora por naturaleza, y estar callada tanto tiempo se estaba antojando una tortura.

A medida que se acercaban a Freljord el clima cambiaba. Poco a poco, la temperatura descendía y se encontraba arrebujándose en su capa inconscientemente, intentando aplacar el creciente frío. Por suerte todavía transitaban verdes valles, por lo que Piroestela y la yegua de Sylas podían pastar a placer.

Eso si el hombre les dejaba, claro.

Esa mañana atravesaban un paso de montaña. Afortunadamente, no soplaba viento que se encañonase entre las altas paredes de piedra, por lo que la temperatura todavía era agradable. Andaba perdida en sus pensamientos y sobrepasó sin darse cuenta a la montura y al jinete que habían detenido su avance.

—Luxanna.

Su nombre salió de los labios de su acompañante. Alzó la cabeza y miró a ambos lados, alarmada, a pesar de que su compañero aparentaba tranquilidad.

—¿Qué?

El hombre negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no estaban en peligro. Hizo un gesto, señalando hacia delante, y Lux alzó el rostro para mirar en la dirección que le indicaba.

Un lago de bastante superficie se encontraba ante ellos, enclaustrado entre montañas, en un valle verde con fondo blanco por los picos nevados. El lago tenía diversos afluentes que bajaban desde las montañas colindantes. Siete, había contado Lux. Sylas reanudó la marcha y tomó las riendas de Piroestrella desde su yegua.

—Vamos.

—Pero esto se sale del camino, ¿no?

La figura masculina no respondió. Ella dejó que la guiase loma abajo, directos hacia el centro del valle donde las aguas reflejaban el cielo, claro y limpio, sin rastro de nubes. Les tomó una hora para llegar a la orilla, bordeada por árboles y grava. Sylas se bajó del caballo y soltó las riendas de Piroestrella. Llevó a la yegua al borde del agua para que bebiera y se estiró, mirando fijamente al horizonte. Lux también bajó del suyo y lo llevó a abrevar.

—Vamos a descansar aquí hoy —explicó Sylas, que había empezado a desabrochar la silla de la yegua—. Los caballos están cansados y a este ritmo los vamos a reventar.

Ah, así que se había dado cuenta. Qué tontería. Claro que se había dado cuenta. Sylas era demasiado inteligente como para que se le pasase algo. Hizo como él y retiró la silla de Piroestrella, llevándosela con ella.

Caminaron hacia los árboles y apoyaron las sillas de sus monturas contra un tronco. El suelo del bosquecillo olía a humus y Lux aspiró el dulce olor, que tanto le recordaba a los bosques que rodeaban Meraplata Alta, su ciudad natal, encajonada en la cordillera más septentrional de Demacia. Sylas siguió caminando, solo unos pasos más, y se sentó en un tronco caído tiempo ha. La muchacha lo siguió y se sentó a su lado.

—Técnicamente, estamos ya en Freljord —Sylas habló mientras arrastraba de un lado a otro una piedrecita con el pie—. Deberíamos empezar a encontrar las primeras nieves dentro de poco. Un par de días a partir de mañana, a lo sumo. Una vez allí deberíamos poder marchar con más tranquilidad. Dudo que el ejército demaciano tenga las ganas ni la capacidad de seguirnos más allá de la frontera.

—Entiendo —sabía que su compañero tenía razón. La guerra con Noxus se había recrudecido y no podían prescindir de más efectivos. Además, internarse en Freljord no era tarea fácil: un par de personas podrían lograrlo, pero grupos más grandes tendrían mayores problemas para abastecerse y guarecerse. Esta vez, los números estaban de su parte—. Entonces, ¿hoy no corremos más?

El hombre se llevó una mano al pelo, que le había crecido en las últimas semanas, y suspiró.

—No, hoy podemos descansar. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Siempre y cuando no…

Lux vio algo por el rabillo del ojo y se llevó un dedo a los labios. El prófugo calló, el ceño fruncido. La mujer buscó lo que había visto y lo encontró unos metros más allá, camuflado. Unos segundos después apareció otro, y otro, y otro más.

Era una colonia de **conejos**, que se acercaban a investigar el origen del ruido que no relacionaban con su bosque. No parecían asustados en absoluto y Lux tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de saltar a acariciarlos.

—¡Son conejos, Sylas! —murmuró, tirando de la manga al hombre.

—Me he dado cuenta, Luxana —respondió, riendo entre dientes.

Los pequeños mamíferos se acercaron poco a poco, olisqueando y torciendo los morritos. Todos presentaban tonalidades oscuras en el pelaje y caminaban mientras mascaban hierbajos aquí y acullá.

—Qué amables, no voy a tener que buscarlos para comer hoy.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, eh! —amenazó, curvando los labios hacia arriba.

Él asintió, alzando las manos, asumiendo la derrota.

—Está bien, hoy no comemos conejo.

Uno de los animales se acercó hasta los pies de Lux. Aprovechó para bajar una mano y pasarla por la cabeza del animal, que se quedó muy quieto.

—Qué suave.

Se levantó con cuidado y se agachó entre el grupo de conejos. Más de ellos se acercaron a olerla con tiento.

—Ven, Sylas —llamó, agitando una mano—. Ven a tocarlos.

No pensó que le haría caso. El hombre se bajó del tronco y se arrodilló a su lado. Ella cogió uno marrón oscuro, que se dejó hacer, y se lo pasó.

—Nos van a comer las pulgas, ya lo verás —rezongó el mago, tomando al animal entre sus manos.

—Las quemo con mi luz. No te preocupes.

El hombre lo acarició entre las orejas. Parecía pensativo. Luxana se quedó mirándolo, sorprendida por la ternura que emanaba de los movimientos de un hombre que era capaz de matar sin miramientos a alguien que se interpusiera en su camino. No sabía qué pensar de él. Era consciente de que era un asesino (_ y yo soy su cómplice _), pero una parte de ella le recordaba una y otra vez que, en otro contexto, Sylas no habría hecho nada de eso. Se había visto forzado por sus circunstancias, circunstancias que no había podido controlar porque estaban completamente fuera de su alcance, y se había convertido en un monstruo cuyas acciones comportaban una magnitud que ni siquiera él podía aprehender.

Por fuera, era un simple hombre. La marca de los grilletes que cargaban pesadas cadenas en sus muñecas, cicatrices oscuras allí donde rozaron día tras día durante quince largos años, levantando la vieja piel para volver a crear la nueva, una y otra vez. El rostro, que había estado consumido una vez, ahora presentaba un sano aspecto con piel levemente tocada por el sol. Se había cerciorado de entrenar todos los días y a la hora de combatir no solo confiaba en sus poderes mágicos, sino también en su físico, lo que lo convertía en un temible oponente (que Lux había comprobado de primera mano). El largo pelo estaba enredado y le llegaba un poco por debajo del cuello, ocultando sus facciones durante buena parte del día, esos ojos azules que cargaban con la tristeza, la rabia y la ira de una parte de la población demaciana.

Sin darse cuenta, había alargado una mano y la había colocado en la mejilla del hombre, que la miraba anonadado. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, a pesar de haber jodido su vida cuando apareció en ella, a pesar de haber causado que Lux dejara de creer en todo en lo que había creído…

No podía odiarlo. Era incapaz de odiarlo. Podía enfadarse, podía sentir rabia, pero sabía que en el fondo él no era el verdadero villano. Y le dolía, porque la dividía entre dos mundos y ella era incapaz de decidir por cuál quedarse.

Porque los amaba a ambos.

Al inclinarse hacia el hombre perdió pie y estuvo a punto de caer. Sylas soltó al conejo y la agarró a ella, que cayó encima de él.

—No sé cómo has sobrevivido sola todos estos años —musitó, empujándola suavemente para que se incorporase—. Te has tropezado estando _ quieta _. Eres increíble.

Ella se sacudió las manos, notando el rubor que le teñía las mejillas.

—Estoy cansada. Solo eso.

—Supongo que sí— Sylas le pasó una mano por el pelo, acariciándola. Se quedó paralizada, como el conejo que había cogido momentos antes—. Siento haberte metido en esto. Pero no importa cuántas veces intenten detenerme… Yo voy a seguir adelante. Tengo que seguir adelante.

—Lo sé —no tenía que decir nada más. Lo sabía. Sylas no se detendría por nada ni por nadie, y ella sabía que, a pesar de su reticencia para elegir bando, al final tendría que hacerlo.

Y ese momento estaba cada vez más cerca.

—Vamos a ver cómo están los caballos. También podemos intentar pescar algo.

El hombre se levantó y le tendió una mano. Ella la tomó y se alzó a su lado. Echaron a andar, la mano de él todavía envolviendo la suya. Era un desliz que ella dejaría pasar.

Por ahora, disfrutaría del día al borde del lago. Las intrigas, las guerras y las huidas podrían esperar.


End file.
